Brush cutters are utilized in conjunction with such construction activities as cable laying, road building, and the like. Brush cutters are also utilized in farming to clear fields prior to planting. Although various brush cutter designs have been proposed heretofore, prior art brush cutters have generally lacked the ability to operate on a continuous basis due to the fact that they have tended to become clogged with vegetation and other debris resulting from the brush cutting operation. Thus, a need exists for a brush cutting characterized by the ability of vegetation and debris resulting from the brush cutting operation to flow directly through the device thereby facilitating its continuous operation.